Catch Me
by gethmane8
Summary: Relena's gone AWOL and is loving it. And who's this other man with her? Bad influence or her best idea yet?
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: I sure don't own or have any rights to this series..  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sucks don't it!  


  
  
**  
Catch Me by gethmane8**

Prologue

  
"Are you sure about this, Lena? It's dangerous!" Hilde whispered to her best friend over the phone. It was late at night, almost midnight and her boyfriend was sound asleep in their bedroom.  
She was crouched down in the kitchen floor, having dragged the living room phone all the way in.

"Yes. If I don't do this I'm going to have a nervous breakdown, Hilde." the voice answered back.

"Okay, but you know what everyone's going to assume. They're going to think you've run off or your having an affair." Hilde said, checking over her shoulder to see if Duo was still sleeping.

"I don't care anymore. And you actually have to be dating someone before it's considered an affair." Relena sighed.

"What about Heero?" Hilde asked, stifling a yawn.

It got quiet on the other end. "There is no Heero."

"Oh, Lena. Please reconsider. I-" Hilde begged .

"I'll call you when I get there. I'll be fine, don't worry. I've left everyone notes."

"Tell Chris he better take good care of you or he won't just have to answer to your brother. I have contacts, you know."****

Relena laughed. "Down tiger! We'll be fine. And you don't have any contacts! Who do think you are, a mobster?"

"There are many things you don't know about me, missy. Seriously, take care. Call me!" Hilde said, lowering her voice even more.

"I will. Bye." And the phone line went dead.

Hilde sat there and worried. People were going to be royally pissed and concerned. The Vice Foreign Minister was officially AWOL and with another man. She knew Duo's reaction to her participation wouldn't be pretty, but she would stand up for her friend. And maybe this would bring _him._

*******

Relena and her traveling companion boarded their shuttle to parts unknown. A small part of her felt she was wrong to abandon her duties, while a much bigger part said it was either her or them. She was still a young girl and her life was passing her by. She was on the verge of total break down but no one cared as long as she did her job. She was a tool, a trained monkey for the masses.

"I'm tired of putting everyone's needs before my own." Relena sighed, pulling off a scarf over her head.

Chris put his arms around her and let her lean against him. "Lena, the time for guilt is passed. You may never get another opportunity again. So are you with me?"

"God, yes." Relena said, with a relieved smile.

This was a break from it all. She may have been running away like a spoiled, irresponsible child, but it was a choice she didn't think she'd regret.

"I promise to take good care of you. And now on you'll just plane old Lena Davenport. A young lady with a remarkable resemblance to the VFM. And who traveling with quite a sexy beast of a man!" Chris smirked.

That sent Relena into a fit of giggles, which Chris soon joined in.

"Why couldn't I have met you years ago? You're perfect for my self esteem. And might I say, yours is quite healthy." Relena remarked, smiling.

He was as handsome as he bragged to be. At 6'4, he towered over her, but he never intimidated. Blonde hair (bleached) and sapphire blue eyes, he was a literal hunk of a man and he knew it. He was truly beautiful for a man...but no Heero. *Don't think of him! Ever!*

"Of course it is. I'm me. Now get that frown off your face and enjoy my pleasant company." he teased, tickling her under her chin.

"Heh, stop it! Okay, I'm ready for my adventure." she laughed again.

"Good. You and I are going to have the time of our lives, Lena. And don't you forget it." Chris said, giving her his trademark grin. He smiled in such a way, his teeth sparkled. *I promise to make this a special time for us, Relena and maybe help you find some happiness without him.*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Anyone interested in more? And is anyone asking how the hell this Chris guy is? Please let me know if you liked. I'm still working out the kinks in this. But just want to say I'm all HY/RP.  
Review and give me some thoughts. C-ya! 


	2. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: No rights to GW. Shame isn't it.

  
  
**Catch Me by gethmane8**

  
Chapter 1****

  
  
"It's beautiful here. I may never leave." Relena said in awe of her surroundings. Their shuttle had finally landed and after the usual mess at baggage claim, they were on their way to Chris' summer home or villa to be precise. Relena watched from the car window at the beautiful scenery. It was the middle of summer and the area was lush with greenery. She saw people strolling about in casual clothes or bathing suits, not a business suit for miles.

"That's what everyone says when they come here. Believe me, a summer spent here is better than a lifetime anywhere else." Chris said, very pleased she liked his hometown.

He'd meet her over a year ago and instantly been smitten with her honesty and sweet personality. If only for one _problem, _she'd be the perfect mate for him. After dating for a short while, they'd ended the relationship as close friends. And found they enjoyed themselves even more without the stress of romantic complications.

"Here we are, my home." Chris said, pointing to a huge palace like estate coming into view as their taxi pulled into a gated driveway. Chris punched in a code at the gate and it opened to let them in.

Relena gawked in surprise. Chris Welles was the only son of a senator and came from a wealthy, political family. Even still, this was opulent even for her.

"Wow. I'm more than impressed Chris. I knew you came from old money, but even the Sanq kingdom looks like a dinky little county compared to this." Relena said as the car pulled to a stop in the drive way.

"Heh, my folks like to act big and show off their money. Sometimes I wonder if my dad sold his soul to the devil or something to be able to live this kind of lifestyle." Chris said, opening the door and lending his arm to help her out. The taxi driver silently collected their bags.

"Luckily they're on holiday for the fiftieth time this year, so the place is all ours. So feel free to run around naked if you like. In fact I prefer it." He winked as he paid the driver and picked up their bags.

"Oh stop!" Relena laughed. They got along so well they could tell each other anything. Like her, Chris' family were all politics and had pretty much let him be raised by servants and anyone who was around. She'd seen more of Pagan growing up, her beloved butler, than she had of her father. Another thing in a long list of things common.

"How about a tour of the place and then we'll get situated. Then we're hitting the beach! I hope you brought a bathing suit?" Chris said,unlocking the door and leading her inside the house.

"Oh! I didn't." Relena said.

"We have a nude beach, you know. So you don't have to worry about one" he snickered.

"Pull the other one." Relena smiled

*******************

"I'll kill him and lock her up until she's thirty!" Milliardo screamed to his wife. They were at Relena's manor, stationed in her living room.

Pagan had found a letter on Relena's night stand when he'd gone to wake her for the day. Reading the letter quickly and finding most of clothes missing along with a suitcase, Pagan had immediately notified her brother.

Noin had tried valiantly to calm her husband down. Unlike her mate, she wasn't angry, though she was worried Relena was being taken good care of. She trusted Chris with her sister-in-law, having gotten to know the charming young man. What worried her was outside forces that continued to bedevil the Vice Foreign Minister. Kidnappings, assassination attempts...hell, no wonder she took off. *I don't blame her, poor thing.*

"I want Une contacted now. She'll be able to find this Chris character. And the security team is fired! What kind of security doesn't even know she's gone until it's too late?" snapped Milliardo, pacing back and forth.

"Honey, she wasn't kidnapped, she's just taken a break. Did you even read her letter? She's mentally exhausted. Give her a break." Noin stated

"A break? She's got responsi-"

"No! She's only got one responsibility and it's to herself. She's nineteen years old. Unless you want to be visiting at a mental institution when she finally cracks, I suggest you back off now!" Noin ordered.

Milliardo gaped in open mouthed shock. Noin almost never lost her temper, so when she did, he listened.  
  
Seeing her husbands weary expression, calmed Noin now. She went and placed her arms around his waist. "Chris will watch over her and I can guarantee he'd never take advantage of her. They're friends. And you know she's not over Heero. This getaway will be a needed vacation, that's all."

Milliardo sighed at her logic. As much as he hated to back off, Relena's mental and physical well being were important. "Okay, I'll cool it, but what about protection? She's not exactly a normal girl. There are very dangerous people out there."

"How about this? You contact Une and let her know the details. They'll track her down and just follow around at a safe distance. She's none the wiser and she's allowed to enjoy her time away in peace." Noin suggested.

Milliardo readily agreed to her plan.

"Oh, and make sure to inform the others of the situation." Noin said. "Especially Duo."

"Why Du-? Oh, no you don't! You just want to get **him** involved!" Milliardo said.

"I don't know what you're implying? Better go make those calls, hon." she said smirking, gesturing to the vid-phone at the table.

"I'm going to regret this." Milliardo sighed, head bent down.

**********************

"Hey, Hil. I just got off with Milliardo. Seems Relena's run off with that Chris guy she was dating. Can you believe that?" Duo said, shocked.

Hilde refused to meet his eyes and continued to drink her soda as she watched television.

Duo watched her carefully trying to get any reaction from her. You think she'd be a little more upset her friend had-

"Oh, my God! Hilde you knew about this? Don't try to deny it. I can see guilt all over your face." Duo exclaimed.

"Okay, I knew. She'd told me about it before she took off." Hilde said, putting her drink down.

"How could you encourage this? She's run off when some playboy. What about Heero?" Duo yelled angrily.

"What about him? I don't see him knocking down her door, do you? Hell, he barely stays around long enough to say hi. Is she supposed to wait for him like a faithful dog? Is that it?!" Hilde  
growled.

"What? No! But he loves her and-" Duo began.

"He's never told her that once and you know it. She's tired of waiting and I'm tired of seeing him hurt her. She needed to get away and find herself and I say it was a wonderful idea."

"How wonderful will it be if some kidnapper gets his hands on her. I'm calling Heero. He'll straighten this all out and that Chris guy will be hitting the skids." Duo said, heading back to the phone.

"You mean you've been in contact with him?! And he can never be **bothered** to contact Relena? He doesn't deserve her, the jerk! And so are you!" Hilde yelled, throwing a couch cushion at Duo's head before storming out of the room.

Duo loudly cursed as he smoothed his hair. Hilde pissed off at him was not going to be a pleasant experience. She could hold a grudge like nobody's business when she wanted to.

"Heero, you ass! You better fix your love life or I'll strangle you myself!" Duo griped to himself, dialing the number Heero had given him for emergencies only.

It only too a few minutes before the connection went through. After explaining the situation to a stone faced Heero, Duo waited for any reaction. Nothing, he said nothing.

"You don't care at all? Not one bit that some guy could be romancing her this minute. Kissing on her, taking off-"

CLICK!

Duo blinked for a minute before grinning goofily. That was definitely a reaction.

****************

Heero leaned back in his chair, clenching his fist in anger before calming himself down. Going to his lap top, he brought up all the information he'd gotten before on Chris Wellas. The minute he'd started dating Relena, he'd collected all the personal info he could find. But the relationship had ending quickly, so Heero hadn't worried too much about him. The resulting friendship afterward had raised his radar, but it had looked like Relena was over the romance. Now he wondered. The guy was squeaky clean on file, but he knew everyone had skeletons. And he'd find them all.

*****************

Relena and Chris walked around the boardwalk, stopping from time to time, entering shops or grabbing snacks to eat. After talking herself into buying a daring dark blue bikini, Relena felt her confidence level rise. Of course, the lustful looks guys sent her way, helped too.

"Hey, miss. Two for one at the tattoo parlor." A skinny teen yelled to her, handing her a flyer in front of a body piercing/tattoo shop.

"Tattoo?" Relena said, reading the flyers advertisement.

"Hmm. Piercing Paradise? I don't think so. The little lady is...where do you think you're going?!" Chris asked as Relena headed for the parlor.

"I've never seen a piercing done before. I want to check it out." Relena called over her shoulder.   
  
Chris hurried after her as she went inside. Relena was looking at the wall of tattoo designs and pictures of past customers.

"I've always sort of wanted my belly button pierced." She whispered to Chris. "And that rose tattoo is kind of pretty."

"Well, we're in the right place for it. Go for it. Just don't get a tattoo." Chris answered back, checking out a crazy design being drawn on a customers back.

"Why not?" she asked.

"When you're old and wrinkled, that rose will look more like shriveled old crab grass. Oomph!" Chris said, before she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Piercing it is." Relena laughed.

Chris agreed to get one himself, so they were taken to different rooms to get the procedure done. It wasn't as horribly painful as she'd expected. Looking down at her newly pierced navel, she grinned. She'd chosen a silver hoop and she loved it. 

"Ah, that belly ring looks hot, Lena." Chris said, coming back into the front room.

"Oh, let's see yours." Relena asked, lifting up Chris' short sleeved green shirt.

"Um, I didn't exactly get a belly piercing. Mine's lower." he smirked.

"Then were-Ew!" she gawked openly.

He put his arm around her waist and ushered them out. "Wanna see?" he asked, laughing at her as she vigorously shook her head no.

*******************

At Quatre's mansion, Dorothy and Quatre were having lunch together and talking about the recent phone call.

"Relena's run off with another man. Poor Heero. He's going to be devastated." Quatre said, picking up his cup of mint tea.

"Poor Heero, nothing. What do you expect? Do you expect us women waiting around forever for idiot males to decide you want relationships. Good for Relena." Dorothy stated, sipping her soup.

_They _had been quietly living together for a year without anyone's knowledge. Dorothy was allergic to marriage she claimed, and even though he'd repeatedly asked her, she always refused. Living in sin, she said was much more entertaining.

"Well, if I know Heero, he won't take this lightly." Quatre said, staring at her intently.

Dorothy was the most complex and complicated woman he'd ever met. With such a rocky start, their relationship should have been doomed from the start, but had oddly flourished. Seeing the difficulties his friends had with romance, he was ready to settle down. Now if he could convince her of it.

******************

"It's not funny Mr. Barton. This is serious. I usually stay out of others private affairs, but Relena is without her usual protection. Anything can happen." snapped Une, exasperated at the laughing boy.

That instantly sobered him up. Relena was a friend and her health and security were important. Still it was funny she was finally giving back a little of what Heero has done to her. Another man, huh? That would be a sure way to attract a certain stubborn ex-pilots attention.

"You're right. Tell Heero not to go all half cocked and wait for me at the shuttle. I'll be there in half an hour." Trowa nodded. "Hey Lady, do you really think she's over him?"

"It would serve him right if she was. Out." Une said, disconnecting the line.

"Yup. It would. But for Heero's sanity, I hope not." Trowa said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
That's chapter one and I'm having a ball writing this. I have much planned for the wilder, freer Relena Darlain. Check out the next chapter and hit me up with some reviews. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: God, I hate doing this...don't own. Sniff, sniff!  
Thanks for the kind comments and hell, thanks for reading!

****

  
Catch Me by gethmane8

  
Chapter 2

  
It had unexpectedly turned into a battle. Women vs. Men. And the casualties were mounting. Once word of Relena's sprint to freedom had trickled down the friends grapevine, the women gathered to praise one of their youngest members and vilify their male counterparts.

"So Duo's mad at you, Hilde?" Noin asked the small, pixie faced girl.

"Hmph. Probably even more so since he's sleeping on the couch. I can't believe him. All this time he's been in contact with Heero and didn't tell anyone, not even me. Bozo." Hilde growled, hands crossed over her chest.

The other women nodded in unison. Except for Une, who was stuck at work, they were all over Sally and Wufei's home. Wufei had made himself scarce when they all arrived on his doorstep.

"I have something to say that may shock you all silly. Wufei, my Wufei now, actually agrees with us." Sally remarked.

Shocked gasps were heard around the living rom. Noin almost dropped the piece of chocolate cake she was eating.

"Wufei? The same egotist that claims women are weak? Did you fall and hurt yourself, Sally?" Dorothy asked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha! Seriously, Wufei told me and I quote, 'Serves the idiot right. He shouldn't have made the woman wait so long', unquote. Believe me, I almost fainted myself." Sally grinned.

"Marriage has done wonders for him, Sally. Now if we could do something with **our** men, then it would be perfect." Hilde quipped.

Trowa was currently single, so there wasn't any woman there to complain about him or his disadvantage being born male. And he was probably at the moment on a shuttle with Heero to aid in protecting Relena and hopefully keeping Heero from running amuck with his pistol.

"Quatre had the gall to feel sorry for Heero. He infuriates me so much at times." Dorothy said, tearing off a piece of cake with a fork and putting it her mouth.

That statement raised a few eyebrows in the room since Quatre was the sweetest and tamest of all the men. He must have really done something to get the normally protective Dorothy mad at him.

"And then he asks me to marry him again. So stubborn!" she said, exasperated.

"What? He's proposed to you and you're mad?! I can't get that idiot Duo to even spell the word marriage, let alone say it!" Hilde exclaimed in outrage.

All eyes turned to the most outspoken and outrageous woman in the group.

"Marriage is for fools, no offense to you two." Dorothy stated to Noin and Sally, looking displeased with the subject.

"None taken." The women said in unison, before looking at one another and laughing.

"I've always felt marriage was a trap designed by imbecilic men so tied to their mother's apron strings, they wish to marry to have another woman continue the practice. Washing for them, cooking for them. I don't think so! I have servants to do that. And I'm rich. I don't need a man for anything except to warm my bed and I certainly don't need marriage for that." Dorothy replied.

"But Quatre loves you. The idea of settling down with him forever and having children doesn't appeal to you?" Sally asked.

"Forever only happens in fairy tales. I love Quatre, but forever is a hell of a long time. The reason they call marriage an institution is because it's like being locked away behind bars without your freedom. Marriage...yuck!" Dorothy shuddered dramatically.

"Then I pity Quatre because he's an old fashioned guy and won't be content to let things stand like that, Dorothy." Hilde said.

Dorothy whispered to herself. "You'd all be surprised what **innocent** little Quatre is really like."

"Enough about our men, what about this Chris guy? Is he on the level?" Sally asked.

"I can tell you Chris is a nice person and no one needs to fear for Relena's virtue." Hilde said smirking.

"Why? Is he ugly? Fat, bald, stupid, impotent?" wondered Dorothy.

"Dorothy!!" Noin scolded, while laughing at the same time.

Hilde had to take a few moments to contain her laughter before speaking again. "He's none of those things...well, the last one I don't know. But he's just friends with Relena now. But if a certain someone thinks otherwise..."

"Did she plan this to make Heero jealous?" Dorothy asked.

"No. Relena's honesty burnt out. She needed this getaway. And though I'm furious with Duo, I agree that Heero and Relena are perfect together. Maybe the thought of losing her will kick his ass in gear. If he can't, she's better off." Hilde said, a little sad about the situation.

The four women sat quietly after that. Of all the relationships, Relena and Heero's was needlessly the most complicated.

"Oh, I get it now. This Chris guy is gay, isn't he? I knew Relena was a fag hag." smirked Dorothy arrogantly.

"Dorothy!!"

*******************

"Get away from me!" Relena screamed playfully as Chris chased her into the ocean, teasing about showing her his piercing again.

He splashed her with water and tackled her from behind, throwing them both in. Soaking wet, they laughed and played like children.

"So are you happy I had to almost twist your arm to get you here?" asked Chris, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, I'm having the time of my life. You've been a great friend, Chris." Relena smiled at him as she splashed him.

"I know." He licked his tongue at her when she rolled her eyes back at him. "Okay wild one, how about I race you back to shore? Think you can take me?"

"I know I can." she challenged, swimming up beside him.

"Okay, on your mark, get-GO!" Chris shouted, breaking off to dive forward in a head start.

Relena gaped in surprise before giggling. "You cheater!" She happily yelled, swimming after him.

*****************

"Well, this is the place. Whoa, this guy is loaded! Hell, if I were gay, I'd run off with him too!" Trowa remarked just to get a rise out of his silent compainion.

Heero had been stonefaced as a statue from the first meeting at the shuttle, and hadn't said a word the entire ride to the Wellas' estate. A man of few words himself, even he was unnerved by Heero's brooding. But I guess it was only natural when the love of your life runs off with another guy. Of course, it being your fault said love runs away because of your stupidity, doesn't help matters.

Trowa knew he shouldn't be poking at a wounded animal with a pointy stick, but he couldn't control himself. Relena was perfect for Heero but he continued to fight it. To quote Wufei, "Injustice".

"I'll check around the place before I set up survillance." Heero said, unlocking the car door and getting out of the rented car. Slamming the door with undo force, Heero bent into the open window. "And Trowa, friend or not, you keep picking at me, you won't like the results."

Heero walked away after that and Trowa watched as he easily climbed over the gated security fence and headed for the mansion.

Trowa fought to keep the grin off his stoic face. Being threatened by Heero was becoming a normal event, but this time he knew he'd been angry enough to mean it. This little excursion might just be what that doctor ordered to get his act together.

******************

Relena suddenly felt an unknown chill run down her spine. Why did she suddenly feel ill at ease? Like someone was walking over her grave site?

"What's wrong, Lena? You've gotten quite." Chris asked, keeping his arm around her waist as they walked the boardwalk.

"I don't know? Just a feelling I-" Relena broke off, eyes widening a fraction.

The only time she ever felt this particular feeling was when...Heero! She felt her heart beat speed up and cursed herself for the reaction. She was supposed to be trying to get over him, not excited he might be there.

Chris pulled her closer as she stopped and stared up at him. 

"If I'm correct, my little vacation just got more interesting." Relena sighed with a crooked smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"Heero. I know he's here, I can just feel it."

"Heero Yuy? The same Heero you've been in love with for the past three years? The same guy that stalks you and you're obsessed about? Gun toting, ex-assassin, Heero?!" Chris exclaimed in horror.

"Yes." Relena said, sheepishly.

"Do you think I should buy a bullet proof vest or be more worried he shoots for my head?" Chris asked in dismay.

"Both." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't mean to make this a war of the sexes, but it turns out it's more fun that way. Well, next chapter Heero and Relena meet and all hell breaks loose. That's all for now. Keep hitting me up with reviews and ideas on what would be interesting to happen next with this three-way love triangle? 


	4. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine...ain't that a @#$%!  
Thanks to all the nice things everyone has said, keep reading more.

  
**Catch Me by gethmane8**

  
  
It was well after nine before Relena and Chris arrived back at his home. With the new ominous threat of Heero lurking about, Chris was more than eager to get to the safety of his property. He parked his car in the driveway, getting out to open Relena's passenger door.

"Stop looking around like someone's chasing you. I said it was just a feeling, Chris. It doesn't mean Heero's out to get you." Relena said, watching as Chris nervously checked his surroundings. He put his arm protectively around her waist as they walked to the front door.

"So you say. Believe me, any sane man would be jealous and ticked his girl was with another guy." Chris answered, unlocking the front door, ushering them inside.

"That's the problem. I was never his girl." Relena sighed despondently.

Chris mentally kicked himself for touching onto a painful subject. He'd brought her here to recover from her heartache, not stick another dagger in.

"Sorry, Lena. I trust your judgement. I know how painful this is for you." he said, bending to kiss her on her forehead.

"Just trying not to get capped in my ass." Chris joked.

The oddity of the statement set Relena laughing and that lifted tensions. Chris joined in as they stood giggling in the foyer.

"You are a strange one, Chris. Funny but strange. Well, I'm going to go shower and change for dinner. See you later." Relena smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of her left eye.

"Need any help scrubbing that back?" Chris gave a wolfish wink.

"No. I think after 19 years, I've gotten the hang of washing alone. Thanks." she called over her shoulder, bouncing up the stairs.

"If only..." Chris remarked.

*********************  
In the surveillance car, Trowa and Heero listened on. Heero had bugged certain rooms in the mansion and they could overhear every conversation from the cooks in the kitchen to the foyer where Relena and Chris were. Listening to their not so private conversation, Trowa was beginning to worry what effect this was having on Heero. The only indication of anger was a slight tightening of his features as he listened in on their conversation.

Heero said nothing, but his eyes had followed Relena's every step the minute she stepped out of the car until the front door closed. The bathing suit she wore was daring and he'd never seen that much of her skin in all the time he had known her. She was beautiful. She was sharing a part of herself he'd been too afraid of with someone else. Having fun with. **She had moved on.** And he'd never hated or wanted to hurt someone as much as this Wellas character.

Trowa was starting to wonder if he was needed more to offer protection for this Wellas guy than for Relena.  
  
*********************

Duo sighed as he tried for the hundredth time to find a comfortable spot on the couch. Having grown in height, he'd sprouted up quite nicely and almost gave Trowa a run for his money in the height department. Problem was, he was now longer than his couch was and it wasn't a comfortable sleeping arrangement. Right now he blamed Heero and Relena for the mess he was in...and maybe felt a little guilty for keeping secrets from Hilde.

Hilde had been giving him the cold shoulder and kicked him out of his own bed! It wasn't fair. How could anyone get any sleep on such a lumpy couch? He was definitely buying a new couch in the morning.

"Good night, Maxwell." Hilde said, putting his pillow on the couch with a blanket incase he got cold. She turned away to go to the bedroom.

"Okay, that's it. Look Hilde, I'm sorry, okay." Duo said, exasperated. He sloppily jumped over the couch and quickly grabbed her around her waist and held tight.

"Duo-" Hilde said, trying to push him away.

"But you kept a secret from me too, Hil. Just like you were protecting Relena, I was watching Heero's back. Their dysfunctional romance is their problem though, no matter how much we want them to get together. I really am sorry. No secrets from you ever. I promise. You know how I hate it when you're upset with me." Duo said, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"You evil rat! You **know** I can't stay mad at that face. Ohh! Okay, I'm sorry too." Hilde sighed, hitting him in the chest with her hand, already weakening under his persuasion.

Duo bent and kissed her on the lips and was relieved she put her arms around him and held him tight. Hilde was the first to break the kiss and tugged at his braid playfully.

"So does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?" Duo asked, smiling.

"You've just gotten a reprieve from the governor, Maxwell. Let's go to bed. I'm sleepy." Hilde said.

"Hmm, really? Because I'm not!" Duo said, picking her up in his arms, grinning as he ran into the bedroom. Hilde's laughter ringing out into the night.

*******************

Relena came down to dinner in a casual pale green summer dress and matching sandals and was pleasantly surprised to see the beautiful dinning set up. Dinner had been set out on the terrace and by candle light. It would be quite romantic if it wasn't so sad. She was in love with one man and another man who was perfect for her was out of her reach. Not that it mattered anyway.   
  
"What's with the frown? I told you that was forbidden here." Chris said, taking her hand and leading her on the terrace. He pulled out her chair for her and sat her down before seating himself across from her.

"I thought you were afraid of snipers? Why the change of heart?" Relena asked.

"You only live once. Besides, I don't think I'll be shot anytime soon. I hope." he said.

"You have nothing to worry about. He doesn't care enough to actually get upset to want to hurt you. Probably doesn't know I've left." Relena said, eyes watching the night's sky, not looking at him.

"Lena, it's time to move on. He's a part of your past you have to let go. That's why I'm here. I'll do anything I can to make you happy, Lena." Chris said, grasping her hand from across the table.

"I know. Thank you." Relena felt herself start to cry, so she put on her fake political smile and squeezed his hand.

"None of that either, Lena. I come from a political family, so I know false emotions. If you want to cry, cry. Curse, yell or scream, but be honest with yourself. Be honest with me."

She tearfully nodded. "I will."

"Good."

*******************

Dorothy giggled as Quatre kissed around her neck, before slowly going down and stopping at her shoulder. She was terribly ticklish and he enjoyed teasing her when they went to bed. He smiled at her before he moved one of his hands to her stomach. Lying on her back, she stiffened as his hand hung menacing over her middle area. The gleam in his eye didn't bode well either.

"Don't you dare!" Dorothy said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Don't what, Dorothy?" Quatre smirked, lowering his hand inch by inch slowly.

"I mean it, don't you...heh,heh, NO!" She shrieked as he relentlessly started tickling her stomach. She tried to roll away from him, but he kept her in a firm grip beneath him.  
  
This went on for a couple of minutes until Quatre mercifully quit. Still laughing, they shared a kiss as they rolled about their bed. Rolling around the rumpled bed, Dorothy rolled on top of him and sat with her knee around his chest, trapping him.

"I will have my revenge, you know. I always do." she said, smirking.

"I'm counting on tha-" Quatre smiled, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. He was about to lean forward when he heard a noise in the hallway.

"Quatre, I let myself in. I hope you don't -AHHHHHHH!" A voice screeched from the doorway.

Quatre and Dorothy turned in horrified shock to see Quatre's older sister Iria, walking into their bedroom. Dorothy quickly scrambled off Quatre's chest and reached to pull the bed sheet around her naked body. Quatre blushed every shade in the spectrum at the disbelief on his big sisters face. Well, finding your little brother naked with a woman on top of them was bound to ruin someone's day!

"Who the hell is she?" Iria gasped, pointing her finger at Dorothy.

Quickly getting over her embarrassment, Dorothy resorted to what she knew best, sarcasm and anger. "Hey, you ever heard of that new invention that's popular now, it's called knocking! And the names Dorothy Catalona."

Iria lifted her eyebrow at that, before looking at her red faced brother as he wrapped the bed sheet around his middle.

"Iria, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked. He placed himself in front of snippy Dorothy to shield her from his sisters questioning gaze.

"I hadn't heard from you in weeks. We were worried about you. But now I can see you've been busy." Iria said, looking pass him to an angry Dorothy sitting on the bed. 

"Who's your little friend, Cat?" she asked again, arms folded,expecting an answer.

"This is Dorothy Catalona...my fiancee." Quatre said, suddenly inspired by the situation.

Dorothy stiffened behind him on the bed, but remained silent. Iria took the whole situation into account before his words finally registered.

"FIANCEE?!" Iria gasped happily.  
  
Quatre turned to Dorothy silently and awaited her reaction. She lifted one of her unique eyebrows at him and smirked sardonically. She got up from the bed to stand beside him and grabbed one of his tense hands.

"You better buy me one** hell** of an engagement ring, Quatre!" Dorothy whispered angrily in his ear.

**********************

Dinner had been pure hell for Heero. Listening as that scum bad mouthed him and tried to convince her it was time to move on with her life, made him reach for his gun more than a few times. He was there only as protection, but the need to see her was overwhelming. He honestly didn't know why after telling her to move on with her life, did he have such a hard time doing the same. 

After dinner, they'd gone to his bedroom and watched movies the rest off the night, Heero had been worried the other man would have made a pass or something intimate would happen, but it never did. Chris had remained a gentleman all evening. Relena had went to bed around eleven and Chris never left his room. It was well after midnight before Heero gave into impulse to check on her.

"I'm going to do a sweep." Heero said

Trowa nodded and kept his mouth shut, knowing exactly where Hero was really going. He watched the ex-pilot leave the car and prayed seeing her up close would make him realize what he was missing. If not, he might shoot him himself.

*******************

Like the may times Heero had done this before, he easily got past the home security installed and climbed the outside of the building, before entering a window he'd unlocked from before. He knew which room was Relena's from his earlier **investigation **of the property, and quickly made his way there. Opening her door silently, he stepped inside to see her laying with her back to him. Walking around the bed, he gazed down at her while she slept. Her long hair fanned around her head like a golden halo.

Crouching low, he hesitantly touched her hair, enjoying the texture of it. Only in these quiet moments did he ever allow himself this weakness.

"What are you doing here, Heero? If you're here to take me back, then forget it. I'm not going." Relena whispered, opening her eyes.

Heero stiffened as those soulful eyes turned to him. She wasn't asleep like he'd thought. He backed away from her, when she lifted up and pushed the cover aside.

"What are you doing here, Heero?" Relena said, voice rising. She stood up with her hands on her hips.

Unused to being on the receiving end of her anger, Heero didn't know what to do. She kept coming toward him and he kept backing up.

"Answer me!" Relena shouted. She was two parts thrilled and scared to see him. Scared to let herself hope he was there for her out of love not obligation.

He remained silent and Relena almost screamed in frustration. Reaching behind her, she grabbed her pillow and started beating Heero with it. Full of unbridled rage, she kept swinging furiously at him. Not expecting this reaction, Heero bent down and let her continue hitting him. After one particularly hard hit, she knocked him off his feet. Jumping on him, she sat on his legs and pummeled him senseless. Finally letting her wear herself out, Heero snatched the pillow away from her. He grabbed quickly and pulled her close to him and held tight when she would have pushed away.

"I couldn't stay away. No matter how I try, I can't stay away." Heero whispered into the side of her neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're here because you were ordered to get me. Not for me. You can just go because I'm not leaving. Not until I'm ready." Relena said, wiping a tear from her eye.

He heard her softly crying and he cursed. Pulling away from her, but this keeping hold of her, Heero wiped at her eyes.

"Relena, I -" Heero started, before watching at the corner of his eye the bed room door opening.

"Relena? What's all this shouting? Are you- oh, hell? Is that Yuy?" Chris shouted as he came into her bedroom. He stood shocked at the door seeing Relena sitting on a man laps in her nightgown.

Heero turned his glacier cool prussian blue eyes on his preceived competition and the room temperature dropped. Chris, though taller and slightly more built than the other man, still sweated in genuine fear.

And Relena...she prayed for her sanity.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? Poor Chris. It's hard to compete with a first love. Sike! Check out the next chapter for more angst and whatnot. C-ya! ^_^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****


	5. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: Never owned GW or the fabulous characters!

  
  
**Catch Me by gethmane8**

  
  
Chapter 4

  
Heero divided his attentions between the soft bundle in his lap and the unwelcome sight of Chris Wellas standing at the door. Deciding murder was in order, he gently moved Relena aside and aggressively headed for a terrified Chris. Or would have if Relena hadn't grabbed his legs.

"Damnit, Relena let go." Heero snapped, looking down at her holding on tight.

Relena rolled her eyes before pushing all her weight forward, tripping up his legs and sending him face down in the carpet. Hard.

_She tripped him! _ Heero couldn't believe it. Before he could get over that shock, he felt her small body climb onto his back. He flushed at the contact of her skin against his body. Also her indecently thin nightgown had rode up, showing more than he'd ever seen of her except in his dirty dreams.

"Get off of me, Relena." He said coldly. He expected that to send her running like it always did others, but he swore she added more overall weight in spite. He looked back and was stunned she had the nerve to grin at him while digging her sharp elbows in his spine.

"Chris, I think we need some privacy to talk. I'll call you if I need you." Relena said, smiling at her embarrassed friend hovering at the door.

Chris was more than willing to get the hell away from Heero Yuy's hate filled gaze. Relena was his friend, but he sure didn't want to get shot because of it. His slamming of the door left the room in silence.

"Okay, start explaining Heero. What are you doing here?' Relena asked. No longer upset at seeing him after such a long time, she delighted in being the one in control.

Heero sighed as he laid there. His prey was gone...for the moment and he had a half a dressed woman sitting provocatively on his back. And she was interested in answers. What a life!

"Get off me first and I'll explain." Heero said.

Relena reluctantly slid off him to sit indian style on the bedroom floor. Eyes slanted narrowly at him, she wearily watched him.**  
**  
"I was worried about your safety and -" Heero said, sitting on the floor across from her.

"Cut the crap, Heero. Why are you really here? **Jealous**?" she asked, lifting her brow.

Heero angrily flushed at the insinuation, especially since he knew it was true. "What the hell are you doing here with this man? You don't know this man enough to be running off with him. What about your responsibilities? Of all the scatter brained stunts. No-"

"How dare you! I am a grown woman, damnit. I don't need a lecture from you, Heero. I can come and go as I please. Since all I am to you is a duty, you can march your butt right out of here and **protect** me from the sidelines." Relena snapped, jumping up and walking toward the door. She opened it and pointed into the hallway. "Get out!"

"The hell I will." Heero growled.

"What the hell do you want from me? Do you want me pathetically waiting at home for you like a good little girl? Too bad. I'm tired of being your doormat. You don't want me, fine. There are plenty of guys that do and aren't scared to admit it. I don't need protection from you. If you can't give me what I really want, I want you out of my life!" screamed Relena.

Heero said nothing after that and just stared completely blown away. "You never were this snippy before, Relena."

Relena sighed, no longer quite as mad at him seeing how confused and upset he looked. "Heero, I'm tired, okay. I can't keep doing this forever. God, one day of my life feels like a thousand now. I'm not happy, but don't you think I deserve to be?'

"This Chris guy makes you happy?" sighed Heero.

"Chris does make you happy. He's a fun friend...only a friend. Besides, he's as gay as can be. Not my type for boyfriend material." Relena smiled, reclosing the door.

Heero blanched. "Gay?!"

"Duh, Heero. Yes, he's gay."

"But you dated! How can he be gay?" Heero asked aloud, though this piece of info was welcome news.

"Chris and I went out as friends first, nothing serious. People just thought it was more than that. But Chris was figuring out and coming to terms with his orientation then. I was actually the first person he ever told. He even likes to tease me and say I turned him gay, the jerk." said Relena.

"He acts straight to me. But I assumed he bought you here to-" Heero was at a lost to complete that sentence.

"What? Seduce? Ravage? Have his way with me? Nope, not in this lifetime. And how would you know how he acts around me?" Relena crossed her arms, leveling an angry glare in his direction.

He remained silent but had such a sheepish look, Relena shook her head. "You've been following me. Have you bugged the place too?"

His avoidance of the question was answer enough. Relena went to sit on the edge of her bed. Crossing her legs, she inwardly smiled seeing his eyes following the movement.

"Didn't you miss me at all? I know I missed you, you ass. Heero, I'm tired of the games. Hell, I'm tired of being the **man **in this relationship. If you want me, tell me now and we'll go from there. If not, then just leave and don't come back until I'm married with kids. What will it be, Heero?"

He sat on the bed right next to her and tentatively reached out to touch her hand. "I've missed you too. No matter how I try not too. I'm too jealous to allow you to be with anyone else."

"Allow?" Relena said, sardonically. She crossed her arms again and leaned to the side away from him.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm too insanely jealous and I can't stand thought of you with another man. Gay or straight. Unless it's with me." Heero mumbled grumpily.

Relena chuckled and leaned back over to kiss his cheek. "That's better. So interested in taking a little vacation with me?"

"I'm not use to being around people. I don't-"

"Heero, I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm not expecting miracles. Let's just take it slowly, okay?" she smiled at him.

He nodded and sighed with relief when she laid her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her waist and breathed in her sweet floral smelling hair.

"Aren't you glad you didn't kill Chris? He's a very nice guy. I know you two will be fast friends once you get to know one another better." she said, extremely happy with the situation.

The jury was still out on that verdict, Heero thought to himself. But he was grateful the guy wasn't after Relena, though he'd have a little talk with him just in case.

"You can stay here tonight. Don't get all nervous, Heero. I don't mean this room. There are hundreds in this place. That way you can be close and guard me to your hearts content." Relena smiled at his reddish complexion. There eyes met and they just quietly stared...was the room getting hotter?

"Trowa!" he said, breaking his eyes away from Relena's hypnotic hold.

"Huh?"

"I brought Trowa along with me on this trip. He's in the car now. He'll need to stay here also." Heero said. His eyes widened a fraction when he realized the other man had most likely heard everything that had conspired in the bedroom. Heero just knew he'd never hear the end of it!

"Well, sure. I know Chris won't mind. He always thought Trowa was pretty cute." Relena replied.

Trowa chocked on the cup of coffee he was drinking, spitting it everywhere in the car. "What the hell?"

Heero laughed. An honest to goodness laugh that made Relena fall in love with him all over again. Maybe this was what the doctor ordered for them both.

***********************

"Dorothy, calm down. It's not the end of the world. So you're engaged. Most **normal** people would be happy." Hilde laughed.

"I'll ignore your jealousy talking, Hilde. Anyway, what can I do about this?" Dorothy snapped at her friends.

Hilde licked her tongue at Dorothy, while Noin, Sally and Une shrugged to themselves.

"Why are you so upset? You love the man. He's given you a ridiculously huge yellow diamond ring that's as big as an egg. I'm starting to hope Quatre has some single male relatives around." Une kidded.

"I told you all my thoughts on marriage. He tricked me, the sneak!" Dorothy snarled in anger.

Not really sympathetic to her friends plight, since she was openly enjoying the drama, Hilde patted Dorothy on her back. Her cheeky grin said all that needed to be said.

Dorothy was furious with the world and more importantly, with Quatre for this mess thrust upon her. Once the loud mouth Iria had smelled blood in the water, she'd signaled the other sharks to attack. Their once quiet home was now teeming with his sisters planning their wedding. If she actually knew where Relena was, she'd run and join her.

"Well, what does Cat say about all this?" Noin asked. 

They all were gathered once again, but this time at Une's house. Mariemaia quietly played her X box down the hall in her room, so not to disturb the ladies.

"He's part of the problem. He wants to get married. What's wrong with him?" Dorothy wondered, aghast.

"Why say yes then? You've never given a care about others opinions. Maybe, for all your bravado on marriage, you're secretly pleased Quatre forced the issue. That way you don't lose face by backing down." Hilde said.

"If I wanted a half-assed opinion, I'd ask for it." Dorothy snapped. She picked up her purse and stormed off. The only indication of her anger was the forceful shutting of the front door.

"Yup. I called that one. Now pay up ladies. I told you our man Q. would find a way." Hilde grinned, holding out her hand for payment.

The other women grumbled but paid.

**********************

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it Heero?" Relena said in awe.

Heero nodded as he looked out on the crystal clear ocean sea. After explaining to Chris the new situation, he'd been gracious enough to allow the two men to stay. Chris had gotten them all up early to tour on his private yacht. Heero was enjoying himself and seeing Relena happy made him happy. He put his arm around her waist as they looked out into the ocean.

Relena had been thrilled to see Trowa and had hugged him in greeting when Heero went and brought him back. He'd greeted her as warmly as possible for any man with Heero Yuy glaring menacingly in the room.

Trowa sighed behind them. Trowa, though excited for the couple, wasn't having as fun a time. Seeing he was no longer needed as protection, didn't have much to do. And the only person left to talk to was....  
  
Relena felt so happy and carefree being with Heero. She was having fun with him, an act she'd wondered was possible. And he was trying, honestly making an effort. She knew how hard a time he had with everyday things and emotions. So use to the shadows, he struggled in the light. But he was trying for her and more importantly for himself.

They sailed on Chris' yacht nicknamed the Soulful Mermaid, for two hours before having lunch and then docking for the day. Knowing the new couple needed time alone, Chris suggested they run off and have fun. And it wouldn't have been such a terrible suggestion, if Chris hadn't winked and nudged Relena as he said it. Embarrassed, the couple took off, leaving behind an excited Chris and a weary Trowa.

"So you single?" Chris asked.

"?!?"

*********************

"Chocolate."

"Custard."

"Color?"

"Green." Heero said.

"Pink. Pretty obvious one, huh?" Relena giggled.

They still had so much to learn about each other, so they say at the waterfront on the board walk, answering each others questions. Not caring about their clothes, they sat in the sand, soaking up the sun and enjoying the others company.

"Tell me something you've observed about me and I'll do the same." Relena said.

"I know you put excessive amounts of sugar and cream in your coffee daily. You stop and say _aw _to every baby you see, even the ugly ones. And you never seem to give up. Not even on me." said Heero with a tiny smile.

"I had resigned myself to not ever being with you, but I'm glad fate had other plans. I'll never lose faith again." Relena replied, joining her hands with his.

"And to answer back, I noticed you're obsessed with your computer. You have a wicked dry sense of humor you only show to Duo, Wufei or Milliardo. And you're a big softy at heart. And one of the best people I know."

Heero suddenly pulled her close to him and kissed her. This time it wasn't a quick touching of lips. This time there was a bit more pressure and lots more warmth. The kiss continued on and on until the need for oxygen became an issue. Breaking apart, they were both blushing and breathing hard.

Grinning mischievously, Relena suddenly hopped up and pulled him with her. "I definitely might never leave this place."

Putting her arms around his waist, Relena snuggled in close. "How about a swim, Heero? I want to show off my new bathing suit. And something else."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How do you like them apples? I love this couple so much. Next chapter, things heat up for H/R and Trowa meets someone he'd never thought he'd see again. Hmm. Dorothy and Quatre? And Chris? You'll just have to see. Bye! 


	6. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not owned by me, although in this fanfic, the characters are mine to abuse and whatnot. 

  
  
  
**Catch Me by gethmane8**

  
Chapter 5

  
  
To say Heero was blown away by Relena's navel ring would be an under statement. If her piercing hadn't left him stunned, her bathing suit finished the job. Only seeing it from a distance didn't do it justice in Heero's opinion, as all clean thoughts flew out of the window.

After tossing her clothing aside, Relena happily pranced in her suit for Heero. She giggled at his seemingly stunned expression. Admiring looks from other men were nice, but from Heero it meant everything. She grabbed his hand, dragging him to the edge of the water. It was only when the cool water lapped at his feet, did he break out of his daydream.

"What?" Heero said, looking at the devilish expression on Relena's face.

Laughing, Relena pushed him in.

************  
  
Trowa casually window shopped, checking out clothes. Unlike his older sister Catherine, he bought what he liked and didn't bother checking prices for sales. Catherine was obsessed with getting bargains, matching outfits and color coordination.

He was a guy. If it fit and didn't look hideous, he bought it.

Trowa stopped at one department store, seeing a nicely made leather jacket. Looking through the glass window display, he stiffened when a reflection showed a blond that looked strangely familiar.

"It can't be. Midii?" he gasped.

He turned around suddenly. The girl, dressed in a short green tank top and shorts stood in line with others to buy ice cream at a portable stand.

Heart beating fast, Trowa raced across the street toward her. Cutting in line, he ignored the angry man's shouting as he got in real close to her back. She faced away from him, but she instantly stiffened as his large shadow loomed over her much smaller figure.

"Look Buddy, I'm not-" the girl began as she turned, before gasping. She put her hand over her mouth in surprise.

If life wasn't enough off a kick in the teeth. Midii Une. It was her. It was a face etched in his mind that he knew he'd never forget. She was still petite and almost reached his chest now. Her blond hair was the same length, although it had a modern red streak in it at the hair line on both sides of her face. Her expressive eyes, grayish blue depending on her mood, were wide in surprise and maybe a little happiness, too.

"No name. Oh, my God!" Midii exclaimed, reaching her hand up to touch his face.

Being much taller, Trowa bent down so she could touch him. Her hands wandered over gently and she smiled. Trowa smiled in return.

"You've grown up real nice, no name." Midii said, reluctantly taking her hand away. Trowa seized her right hand as it left his face and didn't let go.

"Trowa Barton. I have a name now."

Midii blushed when she realized everyone in line had become very interested in what was going on between them. People openly grinned as they watched and listened. Frowning, Trowa pulled Midii away from the line. People loudly groaned and protested. The nerve!

Walking down the boardwalk, Trowa found an empty restaurant booth and they sat down. After making small talk, Midii got right to the point.

"I was afraid you'd hate me forever." Midii said.

"A lot of time has passed, Midii. I was younger then and only saw things from my point of view. It took me a long time to realize it's no longer black and white. It was war. I never hated you. I don't have any regrets and I don't think you do either." Trowa said.

*Just one.* Midii thought. He'd always been her one true regret. She wasn't lying when she said he had grown up nice. He was even more good looking then he'd been all those years ago. Those green eyes of his had haunted her for many years.

Tapping her fingers on the hard table surface, Midii nodded in agreement. He put his hand over hers to stop her movement. Her eyes searched his in question.

"I'm on an indefinite vacation here because of some friends of mine. But I can see them any time, not you. How about having dinner with me tonight? To catch up." Trowa asked.

Midii smiled. *When opportunity knocked, who was she to deny it?*

*************

Quatre sighed as Dorothy continued to give him the cold shoulder. The engaged couple weren't exactly happily engaged at the moment. His meddling sisters weren't helping matters. They had been over repeatedly to see the soon to be member of the family. And to discuss the wedding. He knew Dorothy was feeling agitated and harassed and her fear of marriage wasn't helping.

"Dorothy, are you coming to bed?" he asked.

She ignored him and continued reading her book. Sitting on the living room couch, she didn't even bother to glance his way. Looking too sexy for words in her red silk nighty, Quatre swore she wore that just to goat him.

As much as he adored her, he wanted to strangle her at the moment. Not use to people being angry with him, Quatre became upset back.

"Dorothy, you can at least talk to me. This is childish." he said.

"I'm not tired, go without me." Dorothy sniped, finally looking up. Her angry expression was answer enough.

"Damnit Dorothy, we have to talk about this." Quatre said, snatching the book out of her hand and tossing it aside.

Getting up from her position, Dorothy angrily poked Quatre in his bare chest with a long fingernail. "Oh, you mean like we talked about getting married? You had no right to say that to your sister. What were you afraid of, Cat? She'd think less of her little baby brother?"

"I could care less what Iria thinks. You said yes! Why get mad at me for your decision to say yes? I approve of marriage. I want to get married and start a family. I want to marry you!" Quatre yelled.

"I won't marry you and end up like my-" Dorothy stopped her statement and turned her back on him.

"Like who Dorothy? Like who?!" asked Quatre, already knowing the answer.

_Her damn parents!_ She'd told him in a moment of confidence when she'd begun to really trust him, her family life had been hell. Her parents married each other as an business arrangement. Both wealthy and political families, the Dermail-Catalonia marriage had been of love of money and status, nothing else. And they'd made sure she knew there wasn't any love between them or for their only child. Even though they were now both dead, Quatre cursed them for hurting her and now his chance at happiness.

"I love you. Our marriage will be one of love." Quatre said, coming up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and held her tightly.  
  
"Marriage of love? All unions end up the same. It's all love and sweetest in the beginning, before you soon get bored and complacent. Soon one of you is off boffing the mail man or the secretary. Marriage doesn't work. It's not for me...not for us." Dorothy sighed in his arms.

She leaned her head in the crook of his neck. She loved him so much and didn't want to screw it up. She didn't want to have what her parents had. A cold hatred between them that lasted until they died. She would die if he lost interest over time and their love turned into a distant memory.

"Quatre, I love you too. But I can't marry you. We're happy now, why ruin it. Lots of people live together happily without the ring and a stupid piece of paper th-" Dorothy said.

He interrupted, rubbing her cheek. "I can't do that. I am like you say, old fashioned. I love you and want to spend my life with you. Have children. That means marriage to me. My parents loved one another desperately. I feel that way for you, Dorothy. Give us a chance." 

"No." Dorothy pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"Dorothy, I can't be with you if you're not able to go beyond what we have now. You know that." he said, anxiously. A feeling of sickness came over him.

Pulling off her ring, she took his hand and placed it inside. "I know. I'll move out tomorrow. I-I'll sleep in the guest room tonight."

Dorothy felt tears come to her eyes, so she quickly walked away from the only man she'd ever loved and who loved her back.

Quatre stared down at the ring he'd had made especially for her. It was a replica of his mother's wedding ring. And she'd never know the significance of it.

**************

Heero sighed contently as Relena laid her head against his chest. They'd spent hours at the beach, playing around like kids. Now they were back at Chris' mansion, the house was empty except for the staff. They were all alone in her bedroom on the bed. Here they were just two people on vacation. She wasn't the Vice Foreign Minister and he wasn't an ex-assassin/ Gundam pilot/bodyguard.

"It's so peaceful here. I wish it was always like this. I'll definitely make sure I never go this long without a vacation again." Relena sighed happily. She put her arms around Heero's waist and held on tight.

It always amazed him how forgiving and understanding she was. How she loved him even when he was unlovable.

"What happens when we get back, Heero?" Relena asked softly. She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

Heero stroked her hair and smiled. "You'll go back to work and I'll go back to my job. Being your bodyguard."

Sitting up, Relena leaned her head on her hand. "Just as my bodyguard?"

"I'd be crazy to let you out of my life again. I don't think my heart can take it anymore if you took off with another guy, gay or straight. You're pretty much stuck with me now." Heero said, stone faced.

Laughing, Relena kissed him on the cheek. "About time you realized that."

He turned his face toward hers as she kissed his cheek. Their lips met and held. He kissed her gently, taking command, and she parted her lips to him naturally. Relena touched his shoulders and he drew her slowly against him. Not sensing any shyness from her, he lightly parted her lips and his tongue touched hers. Heero kissed her until she was breathless. His hand smoothed up her back as her hands tightened around his arm. Feeling himself getting out of control he pulled away before he would do something she wasn't ready for.  
  
Relena took in big breaths of air and her cheeks burned. She knew she was blushing but didn't care. She didn't even feel embarrassed as she laid her head down on his chest again to let him hold her.

Heero, just as breathless, worked to calm his body down. As much as he'd love to make love to Relena, their relationship was new. They needed more time. She needed more time. But the minute she ever changed her mind...

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Relena teased, grinning into his chest so he couldn't see her laughter.

Heero blinked at that. Her could tell she was laughing at him. _Boyfriend and girlfriend_? It was something he'd never thought of. He just knew he wanted, no needed, to be with Relena and no one else. But the implication of it made him wildly excited.

Kissing the top of her head, he smiled into. "I guess we are."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
That's that. I'm winding down to the finish line soon. Everything will be resolved, hopefully happily. Thanks for the support and reviews. Peace. I'm out!  
  


  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: As you can tell by my name...I don't own any part of Gundam Wing.  
*Denotes private thoughts

  
  
  
**Catch Me by gethmane8**

  
Chapter 6

  
Quatre looked sadly around his now half empty apartment. True to her word, Dorothy moved out the next day after their fight. He'd tried one last time to convince her to marry him, but she refused. He'd honestly never felt so lost and alone in his life. He flopped down in a chair and sighed.

"Cat, you have to get up and out of this place. It's just making you more depressed." Iria said.

She felt so bad for her baby brother. He was heartbroken and it was painful to see. He hadn't left the apartment in days. It had been almost a week and he was already a wreck. She had to do something.

Walking over to him, Iria held out her hand. "Give me the ring. I know you have it on you."

Puzzled, Quatre reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the ring, handling it to his sister. She clasped her hand around it and turned away to stroll to the front door.

"What are you doing? What are you planning, Iria?" Quatre asked, curious with her behavior.

"I'm going to talk to your idiot girlfriend and show her the error of her ways." Iria said with a smirk. She turned to door knob to leave.

Quatre jumped out of his seat. "Don't interfere. It has to be Dorothy's decision."

"Your Dorothy doesn't know a good thing when she's got it." she snapped, coming away from the door to stand beside him.

Sighing, Quatre sat down again. "She loves me but she's too afraid of marriage, Iria. Harassing her doesn't exactly help me. Just stay out of it and let nature take its course."

"And if she doesn't come around?" Iria asked, arms crossed.

He bent his head, turning his face away from her. "Then it's over for good. I'll have to move on."

"You love her that much?" she asked.

"Yes. But I can't force her to want what I want. It wouldn't be fair to either us."

"You and those damn morals. I swear you could drive a saint to drink. Okay, it's none of my business. I'll butt out and hope for the best." Iria said, leaning down to kiss on his forehead.

*Yeah, like hell I will.* Iria thought to herself.

***********

Relena yawned into her palm as their shuttle landed. Although reluctant, Heero, Chris and she were finally returning home. Trowa and his _lady friend _stayed behind and from the looks of it, wouldn't be returning any time soon.

Heero folded up his newspaper and lightly tapped a snoozing, drooling Chris in the seat across from them. Heero hid a grin when Chris jerked awake, flaying his arms around his face. He caught Relena's eye and she giggled.

Heero put his arms around Relena's waist and led her out of the shuttle compartment, with Chris walking behind.

"I hope no ones still mad at me." Relena said to Heero. She smoothed out her new red sleeveless dress, making sure she looked presentable. Looking at Heero all dressed in black, she considered herself extremely lucky.

"I think when they see us all will be forgiven...until we tell then our news." Heero said dryly.

Chris laughed at that. Relena licked her tongue out at him and Heero. She then pulled Heero close and kissed him on the lips. Chris rolled his eyes and made gagging noises.

At the end of the terminal, Noin, Milliardo, Duo and Hilde stood waving. Thrilled to see them, Relena rushed forward to hug and greet them. Sighing, Heero took off after her and Chris shook his head laughing.

Happy with the warm greeting, Relena was just glad to be back with her family and friends. After much teasing by Duo and Hilde, Heero and Relena knew everything was back to normal. Chris came up behind Relena and kissed her on the cheek before reaching to shake Heero's hand.

"I better spilt before the you know what hits the fan. Call me later with all the details." Chris winked, waving good-bye.

Relena nodded and winked back at him. She silently watched him walk away, suddenly feeling sad. She owed him a lot. He was truly a wonderful friend. Relena turned to Heero and saw him smile at her. Taking a deep breath, she decided bluntness was the best policy for her news.

"We got married! Surprise!" Relena smiled, weakly, She held out her left hand to the group.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except the couple in question, screamed seeing the huge diamond ring.

Let's just say it was a long ride home after that.

*****************

Putting away some groceries in her cabinets, Dorothy was startled when she saw an envelope slid under her front door. Running to the door, she opened it quickly, but could see no one around. The only person who knew where she was, was Quatre. Tearing the envelope open, she pulled out a photo and a letter. She scanned it quickly before tears came to her eyes. Taking the envelope with her, she grabbed her car keys and raced out of the house.

It only took a few minutes to drive to Quatre and her old place. Still having the key, she let herself in. The apartment was eerily quiet and dark even though it was day time. Curtains were closed, a rarity at their place. Something wasn't right.

"Iria, is that you?" Quatre asked from the bedroom. Stepping out he froze at the sight of Dorothy standing in his hallway. Dressed in jeans and a pink top, she looked beautiful and happy. He felt resentful she didn't look like he felt.

"What are you doing back here Did you leave something behind?" Quatre asked.

She chuckled softly, before she ran and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you, Quatre."

He squeezed her tightly in his arms, breathing in her scent and feeling lighter than he had in days.

"Does this mean you've changed your mind?" he asked.

"I still think you're crazy wanting to marry me, but if it means not being with you ever again, I'd gladly say yes." Dorothy replied.

"What changed your mind?" Quatre wondered.

Holding out the envelope, she showed it to him. Inside was a picture of his parents wedding photo and a long letter written by Iria. It read:

_Dear Dorothy,_

I know I have no right to interfere, but when it comes to Quatre, I can't help myself. He's been miserable for days and I hold you responsible because you broke his heart. He loves you with every part of his being. As an empath, Quatre loves whole hardly and without fear. Winners marry for love and they stay married. Our parents were the example of what a marriage should be. They loved each other unconditionally, and when our mother died, he mourned her until he took his last breathe. That is real love. That's the kind of love you can have with Quatre if you want. If you'd bothered to really look at your engagement ring, Quatre would have told you it was an exact copy of mother's engagement ring. A great honor. I hope you realize that not all marriages are about money and power. You will never find another man to love you like my brother loves you.  
Iria.

Smiling, Quatre tossed the contents aside and reached inside his pants for the ring. Dorothy smiled in return and held out her hand.

"Are you sure? Because if you change your mind, I'm going to go insane." he joked.

"I'm sure." she said.

Sliding the ring on, Quatre felt such emotions rise in him. He kissed her ring finger and pulled her into another embrace.

"I think I like that meddling sister of yours." Dorothy sighed. She kissed his neck and tightened her grip.

"Don't tell my other sisters, but Iria is definitely my favorite now." he said laughing.

Dorothy smirked before looking at her beautiful canary diamond ring. She'd taken it for granted. The relationship and the ring, but she wouldn't again.

"I love you." she said, looking up at him.

"I love you, too. And I'll never let you forget it." Quatre smiled happily.

**************

"I'm not pregnant, for goodness sakes! I haven't been gone that long!" Relena grouched, folding her arms as she and Heero sat on the couch in her brother's home.

Milliardo ran his hand through his hair in agitation and fury. His little sister married! If he didn't know this wasn't planned, he would have shot Heero the minute the word marriage left her mouth. Everyone even had the nerve congratulating them!

"Milliardo, sit down. We're ecstatic for you both. It's just that this was so sudden." Noin grinned. She hid her grin at her husbands pacing back and forth. She swore she saw foam coming from the side of his mouth in anger.

"If you want to be mad at anyone, let it be me." Heero said directly at his new brother-in-law.

"I wish I could have been at the wedding." Hilde sighed. She looked at her knucklehead boyfriend and wished it was her.

Duo nodded in agreement. "Yeah man, that's cold to leave your friends out."

"Don't be too hurt. We will have another wedding next summer. Milliardo, will you please give he away? And Noin, will you be my maid of honor?" Relena asked. Her eyes pleaded with them cutely and to really go in for the kill, she pouted.

Milliardo shook his head in exasperation while chuckling. "You little...I'd honored to walk you down the aisle."

Noin hugged Relena and they cried together before grabbing Hilde over to them. Relena asked Hilde to be a bridesmaid, causing the girl to squeal happily.

"I have to wear a dress...crap! Okay, I'll do it!" Hilde joked.

Heero, blunt as always commanded Duo as his best man, which tickled his friend to death.

As everyone discussed the wedding plans, Milliardo pulled Heero aside.

"Look Yuy, we've had our differences, but you're family now. Just take care of my sister or I'll hunt you down and bury you in a shallow grave." he said.

Not even fazed, Heero nodded and the two men shook hands.

*******Epilogue

"When do you think we should tell them?"

Heero smirked. "We've been married only two months and you're already four and a half months pregnant. I think they'll be able to figure it out."

"Don't joke!" Relena said, hitting him with a pillow as they laid down for bed.

Heero grabbed the pillow from her and tossed it aside. "I don't care what anyone thinks. We're married and we're having a baby. Forget the rest. Besides, the only person who'll be upset is your tight-ass brother."

Relena giggled at that. Heero rolled over on top of her and started to kiss her lips. The kiss turned heated quickly before Relena pulled back with a mischievous smile.

"Heero?" she asked.

"Hn?" Not trusting her expression, he lifted his eyebrow at her.

"Can I name the baby Chris if it's a boy?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End...

  
Done, done, done! I need a cigarette..nah, I don't even smoke. Well, it's been fun. Thanks for all the nice comments. Bye!

  



End file.
